1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more specifically, to a cable installation tool for inserting a cable device into a slot of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional computer apparatus (e.g. a notebook or a desktop computer) adopts a cable connecting method to establish electricity or signal transmission between a circuit board and other computer components (e.g. a power supply or a hard disk drive). The cable connecting method commonly seen in the prior art is to push a cable device to insert into a corresponding slot on the circuit board by a user's fingers. Furthermore, for preventing disengagement of the cable device from the slot when the computer apparatus receives sudden impact, the cable device usually needs to be inserted into the slot in a tightly fitting manner, so that the cable device could be installed on the circuit board steadily.
However, since the cable device needs to be inserted into the slot tightly, the aforesaid method requires the user to utilize his fingers to push the cable device hard. Thus, it is time-consuming and strenuous for the user to perform the cable installation operation of the computer apparatus, so as to cause the user much inconvenience. Furthermore, it may also cause the problem that the cable device or the slot could damage easily due to excessive force exerted by the user as well as the problem that the user's fingers could be cut by the cable device or the slot accidentally due to the improper operation of the user.